Стенограммы/Кусочек жизни
Русская стенограмма = :переворачиваются :открывается :Кренки Дудл: Я никогда не пойму пони в этом городе! Куда бы я ни пошёл, они все нарядно и странно смотрели на меня! Спрашивали, не «волнуюсь» ли я! :Матильда: Они забыли, что свадьба завтра, да? :Кренки Дудл: Может, они так же рады за нас, как и я. :Кренки Дудл и Матильда: и хохочут :Матильда: Что ж, они окажутся в глупом положении, когда поймут, что перепутали дату. Ах! В приглашениях ошибка! Тут сказано, что свадьба сегодня! :Кренки Дудл: Но я получил отличную скидку... :Матильда: Каждая пони в городе их получила! Даже принцессы обещали прийти! :Кренки Дудл: Говорил же, надо было сбежать! :Матильда: Кошмар. Угощения, цветы, музыканты! Надо всё перенести на сегодня! :Кренки Дудл: Что?! :открывается :Матильда: Где организатор свадьбы?! :Кренки Дудл: Ты сказала, что сделаешь мне со скидкой, а потом послала всем пони в городе приглашения с неверной датой, да! фыркает :Дерпи: Кексы? : :Дерпи: Я перепутала приглашения! Это так ужасно, Док, просто кошмар! :Савуа Фэ: Хмф! Это объясняет, почему я ничего не получил! :Дерпи: Я сказала Кренки, что напечатаю их подешевле, но пришлось нанять пони, у которой не было опыта работы с печатным прессом. :машина взрывается :брызг :Дерпи: Если бы был способ вернуться в прошлое и всё это исправить. :Доктор Хувз: чавкает :Доктор Хувз: Возвращение в прошлое — это старомодное мышление. Я работаю над новой теорией, чтобы заставить время прийти к нам. :лязги :Доктор Хувз: Но работа всей жизни и, вернее, десятилетия исследований экспериментов — и у меня почти получилось! Но оказалось, есть простое магическое заклинание. Кто знал? :бах :бах :Доктор Хувз: Но есть столько всего, что магией не объяснить, и тогда наука и математика — настоящая магия! :Дерпи: Как вот тут? Очень красиво. :Доктор Хувз: Ага, да, мои безогненные фейерверки. Так и не придумал, как их зажечь. :Дерпи: Скажи, а как ты всему этому научился? :Доктор Хувз: Я изучал науки всю свою жизнь. Получив болезненный опыт, будучи жеребёнком, я пытался разобраться в окружающем мире. Наука даёт объяснение тому, что нам казалось невозможным! Так, а зачем мы пришли сюда? :Дерпи: Да. Ой! Потому что я случайно разослала приглашения на свадьбу Кренки и Матильды с сегодняшней датой вместо завтрашней! :Доктор Хувз: Великие гарцующие скакуны! Я совсем забыл! Мне надо ещё подготовить костюм! :Доктор Хувз: Рарити? стучит Рарити! ворчит :играет в наушниках :Доктор Хувз: DJ Pon-3 Пожалуйста! Ты должна мне помочь! Я упустил время, невероятно, я забыл, что свадьба сегодня днём! приглушено хип-хопом Ты видела Рарити? Она должна подшить рукава моего пиджака, и это срочно! О, ха-ха, наконец-то. Веди меня за собой. :в боулинге :Доктор Хувз: А, зачем ты привела меня сюда? Рарити бы никогда не зашла... :блестят :Доктор Хувз: Великие гарцующие скакуны, какие стильные! Господа! Я столкнулся с некими трудностями и не мог не заметить, какое у вас чудесное чувство стиля. Не подскажете имя вашего чудесного портного? :Джефф Летротски: Ну да, старик. Его зовут я. :Доктор Хувз: «Я». Какое странное имя. :Джефф Летротски: Нет, старик, я сам себе шью всю одежду. Мы все шьём сами. :Доктор Хувз: Тогда помогите мне! Мне нужно подшить рукава! Это срочно! :Джефф Летротски: смеётся Прости. старик, мы сейчас играем в финал. :Доктор Хувз: Почему вы меня называете «старик»? :Джефф Летротски: Не знаю, старик, но знаешь что? Четвёртый игрок не пришёл, и если ты покидаешь с нами шары, мы подошьём рукава. :черчения :Доктор Хувз: Простите, господа, но я не буду играть. Дроби, вероятности! Тут слишком много переменных величин! :Джефф Летротски: Переменных? О чём ты говоришь, старик? Просто кидай шар прямо! :Доктор Хувз: Стойте. Прямо? :звонок :в боулинге :Доктор Хувз: Ладно. Я испробую вашу «прямую» технику. Это безумно, но может сработать. :Октавия Мелоди: Мы знаем, о чём они говорят? :Эппл Блум: Судя по тому, как они сгрудились, это или проблема с дружбой, или атака монстра. :Октавия Мелоди: Атака монстра?! Кошмар! Я выступаю сегодня на церемонии и до сих пор так и не решила, что буду играть. Как же мне репетировать, если на Понивилль нападёт монстр? :Крошка Бель: Может быть, всё-таки проблема с дружбой, и всё разрешится через полчаса. :Октавия Мелоди: стонет Я надеюсь. :Матильда: Где Пинки Пай?! Мне нужен мой организатор свадьбы! :рычит :звук :Матильда: О нет! В день моей свадьбы?! Кто-нибудь, помогите! Ты! :Аметист Стар: Я? :Матильда: Мне надо перенести всю свадьбу с завтра на сегодня! :Аметист Стар: Но меня не просили ничего организовывать с приезда Искорки в город. :Матильда: Ты сделаешь это? :Аметист Стар: Я была лучшим организатором свадеб во всём Понивилле. Конечно... :рычит :Радуга Дэш: Оо! :грохот :Матильда: Пошли! Надо добраться до салона, пока монстр не раздавил его! :рычит :рычит :Дерпи: Что же я буду делать? Ах! Матильда! Мне так стыдно за приглашения! Если я могу что-то сделать, то я с удовольствием... :Матильда: ЦВЕТЫ! :Лили Вайли: Тебе нужны цветы Матильды... сегодня?! :стук :Дейзи: Это ужасно! :Роз: Кошмар, кошмар! :Дерпи: Значит, это совсем невозможно? :Лили Вайли: Нам даже ещё не привезли цветы Матильды, а ещё надо всё собирать! Ах! Это катастрофа! :Дерпи: Ладно. Всё равно спасибо. :рычит :Лили Вайли: Ах! Смотрите, девочки! Сломанный стебель у одной из цинний! :Дейзи: Чтооо?! :стук :Роз: Кошмар, кошмар, кошмар! :Свити Дропс: Когда Матильда сказала, что нужно подготовить помещение сегодня, я занервничала. :Лира Хартстрингс: Но раз мы работаем вместе, я знала: успеем вовремя. :Свити Дропс: Нет ничего лучше лучшего друга, да? :Лира Хартстрингс: Всё возможно, если ты знаешь кого-то так хорошо, как мы знаем друг друга! :рычит на расстоянии :Свити Дропс: Что это было? :Лира Хартстрингс: Вроде бы какой-то монстр напал на Понивилль. :Свити Дропс: И кто на этот раз? Кто-то из Вечнозелёного леса? :Лира Хартстрингс: Э, по-моему, какой-то медвежук. хихикает :Свити Дропс: Ты сказала «медвежук»? Он нашёл меня! :Лира Хартстрингс: О чём ты говоришь, Бон Бон? :Свити Дропс: Меня зовут не Бон Бон. Я — «Специальный агент Свити Дропс». Я работаю на секретное античудовищное агентство в Кентерлоте , вернее, работала, пока пару лет назад медвежук не пропал. :Лира Хартстрингс: О чём ты сейчас говоришь? :Свити Дропс: Когда он сбежал, пришлось закрыть агентство. Все следы существования организации были уничтожены. Селестия потребовала всё отрицать. :Лира Хартстрингс: ...Что? :Свити Дропс: Это я поймала медвежука. Мне пришлось залечь на дно в Понивилле и взять имя Бон Бон. Я думала, что он не найдёт меня тут, но теперь он нашёл. :Лира Хартстрингс: Если я правильно понимаю, наша дружба основана на лжи?! :Свити Дропс: Прости, Лира! Я не могла сказать ради твоего же блага! :Лира Хартстрингс: Но-но обеды! Долгие беседы! Лавочки, где мы сидели! слёзы Это всё неправда?! :Свити Дропс: Всё было правдой. Ты моя лучшая подруга. :рычит :открывается :стук :Свити Дропс: Мне надо найти толпу и затеряться, чтобы не подставить тебя! Увидимся на свадьбе. :Лира Хартстрингс: Хорошо! Но мы ещё поговорим об этом! :Кренки Дудл: Мне нужно кольцо сегодня, сколько бы оно ни стоило! ...Если оно не будет стоить дороже. :Джефф Летротски: Седьмая-десятая разрыв, старик. Самый сложный случай. Но если ты их собьёшь, победа будет за нами! :Доктор Хувз: выдыхает :открывается :Дерпи: Док! Я наконец-то поняла, как всё исправить! Твои безогненные фейерверки похожи на цветы! Я использую их для свадьбы! :Доктор Хувз: Великие гарцующие скакуны! Стой! :гремит :Уолтер: ворчание :Доктор Хувз: Стой! Мои безогненные фейерверки крайне нестабильны! Если неправильно их запустить, они могут взорваться! Надо же, это что, медвежук? :рычит :Матильда: Ох, я столько всего забываю! Надеюсь, Кренки не забудет предупредить музыкантов! Ох! Ой! Я точно не успею уложить свою гриву! :Лотус Блоссом: Вам нужно расслабиться, моя дорогая! Мы всё сделаем! Одной пони мы делали причёску прямо на церемонии! :Стивен Магнит: Ох, это правда, правда! Они на самом деле лучшие! Матильда, я должен сказать, я уже чувствую, что мы семья. :Матильда: Правда? :Стивен Магнит: Конечно! Я Стивен Магнит, лучший друг Кренки! :Матильда: Ты Стивен Магнит? :Стивен Магнит: А кого ты ждала, медвежука? Я знаю Кренки сто лет! Он наверняка рассказывал, как спас меня из озера Флэш Фриш? :Матильда: ...Ты Стивен Магнит. :Стивен Магнит: Ох, знаю, знаю! Типично для Кренки упускать мелкие детали, тот факт, что я, ну типа, морское чудовище? смеётся Обожаю того старого ворчуна! :Матильда: Прости, Стивен. Просто я думала, что ты пони. И я не знала, что у вас было столько приключений вместе. :Стивен Магнит: А-ха-ха, милая, ты и половины не знаешь! Но вот что: чего бы мы ни переживали, он думал лишь об одном: найти тебя. :Матильда: Правда? :Стивен Магнит: Да, и средство от толщины. смеётся :Матильда: Он такой милый, правда? Сколько я переживала. И его заставила понервничать. Но самое главное, что мы вместе. Свадьба не главное, а главное — брак. :Стивен Магнит: смеётся Надо же. Если ты веришь в это, то я продам тебе мост! Все эти пони, съезжающиеся в Понивилль, одевающие неудобную одежду, сидящие на долгой церемонии, думаешь, их волнует брак? смеётся Нет-нет, главное — это свадьба. :Матильда: стучат :Октавия Мелоди: "Свадебный марш" Мендельсона Ох, все эти свадебные песни такие... стандартные. Я хочу, чтобы свадьба Матильды и Кренки была особенной. играть на виолончели :заглушается ударами дабстепа :Октавия Мелоди: Спасибо, но я как-то неуверена, что это подходит для свадьбы. игру :и виолончель :Октавия Мелоди: Ох! Так-то лучше! :и виолончель продолжают играть :и виолончель усиливаются :записи :Октавия Мелоди: Стоп! Мы же опоздаем на свадьбу! :и виолончель продолжают играть :рычит :звук :и виолончель продолжают играть :стуки на фоне :дзинь! :прерывается :Зубастик: размышляет Что есть жизнь? Неужели это лишь бесконечный поиск знака отличия? А что такое знак отличия — лишь напоминание, что от вечности нас отделяет всего лишь одна атака медвежука? А как быть бедному аллигатору? Без рисунка на боку, чья судьба —экзистенциальный заплыв по реке жизни... с непредсказуемой судьбой? лижет :глухих стуков :Октавия Мелоди: Что-то такое подойдёт. :Принцесса Селестия: приглушённо То есть как ты оставила его на столе?! :Принцесса Луна: приглушённо Я думала, ты его принесёшь! :Принцесса Селестия: приглушённо стонет Но это просто чудесно! :хлопок :Принцесса Луна: приглушённо Я'' занималась подарком для Каденс и Шайнинга! А ты должна была принести этот, ''помнишь? :Принцесса Селестия: приглушённо Мы же не можем прийти на свадьбу с пустыми копытами! :Шайнинг Армор: всхлипывает :Принцесса Каденс: вздыхает Всё нормально. Он всегда плачет на свадьбе. :Шайнинг Армор: рыдает :Принцесса Каденс: ...Но обычно во время самой церемонии. :Дерпи: Эти безогненные фейерверки выглядят лучше цветов! хихикает :Свити Дропс: Внимание, все! Наши друзья сделали это! Они победили медвежука! :радуются :Свити Дропс: Лире Привет. :Лира Хартстрингс: Здравствуй. :Свити Дропс: Скажи, пожалуйста, Лира, полагаю, ты же не делилась со стиснутыми зубами моей тайной нормально с другими пони, правда? :Лира Хартстрингс: Нет. Не делилась. И не у одной тебя есть секрет, кстати говоря. Помнишь тот секретный импортный овёс, который ты хранила на особый случай? Я его сварила и съела! Весь! смеётся Как приятно делиться самыми потаёнными секретами! :Свити Дропс: смеётся Для этого и существуют лучшие друзья. :Принцесса Селестия: приглушённо В следующий раз приноси свой подарок, а принесу свой. :Принцесса Луна: приглушённо Хорошо. :скрипит :Доктор Хувз: Вот ты где! Мой костюм пропал, и это всё, что было в шкафу! Как я выгляжу? :Дерпи: Выглядишь на миллион битсов! :Доктор Хувз: Великие гарцующие скакуны, посмотри на время! Пойдём-ка скорее. За мной! :Кренки Дудл: Я потерял все свои волосы! Я выгляжу глупо. Любовь всей моей жизни заслуживает лучшего! :Стивен Магнит: Не беспокойся, Кренки, дорогой. Усы Стивен Магнита спасут тебя! :дзинь :пшик :Кренки Дудл: Спасибо, друг. :Стивен Магнит: Без проблем, старина. Иди туда и женись на этой ослице! :Мэр Понивилля: Что ж, все собрались? :захлопывается, замок щёлкает :Дерпи: Всё готово, Мэр! :Мэр Понивилля: Дорогие влюблённые, мы собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы соединить этих двоих священными узами брака. Оглядывая этот зал, я могу лишь представить, как неуютно сейчас Кренки. :смеются :Кренки Дудл: ворчит :Мэр Понивилля: Но также я вижу многих пони, в своё время встретившихся Кренки на пути, и все собрались тут благодаря любви. Кренки искал Матильду по всей нашей великой стране, и неважно, какие препятствия встречались ему на пути: любовь в итоге свела их вместе так же, как она свела сегодня всех нас. Удивительно, как история Кренки, который искал Матильду, смогла наполнить этот зал самыми разными пони! Так понимаешь, что каждая пони — звезда своего сюжета. И интересной жизнь делают не только главные герои этой истории, а и все пони: те, кто играют большие роли, и те, кто играют маленькие. Если бы не все пони в этой комнате и многие другие, которые не смогли прибыть сегодня, жизнь Кренки и Матильды не была бы такой полной и счастливой. :Стивен Магнит: плачет :Большой Бицепс: пищит :Мэр Понивилля: Итак, перед всеми, кто вас любит... Кренки, скажи, берёшь ли ты эту ослицу в свои законные жёны? :Кренки Дудл: Конечно, беру! :Мэр Понивилля: А ты, Матильда, берёшь этого осла в свои законные мужья? :Матильда: слёзы Беру! :Мэр Понивилля: Тогда я с радостью говорю: я объявляю вас мужем и женой! :Кренки Дудл и Матильда: целуются :радуются :фейерверки взрываются :Доктор Хувз: смеётся Конечно! Им нужна любовь, чтоб они загорелись! Как же я не догадался?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаете что, девочки? Нам так повезло, что мы живём в этом городе. Я люблю всех вас! :Радуга Дэш: Ай! Сюда меня медвежук укусил! :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости! |-| Английская стенограмма = : turning : opens : Cranky Doodle Donkey: I'll never understand the ponies in this town! Everywhere I went, they were all gussied up and lookin' at me funny! Kept asking if I was "nervous"! : Matilda: Did they forget the wedding is tomorrow? : Cranky Doodle Donkey: Oh, maybe they're just as excited for us to be married as I am. : Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda: and giggling : Matilda: Well, they're going to feel awfully silly when they realize they've got the wrong date. gasps The invitations are wrong! This says the wedding is today! : Cranky Doodle Donkey: But I got such a good deal on them... : Matilda: Everypony in town got these! The princesses have even RSVP'd! : Cranky Doodle Donkey: I told you we should have eloped! : Matilda: Oh, dear. The caterer, the flowers, the musicians! We've got to move it all to today! : Cranky Doodle Donkey: What?! : opens : Matilda: Where's my wedding planner?! : Cranky Doodle Donkey: You told me you could do it for half what the others charged, and then you sent the invitations to everypony in town with the wrong date! snorts : Derpy: Muffin? : song : Derpy: I really messed up on those invitations! I feel just awful, Doc! : Savoir Fare: Hmph! Perhaps that explains why I never got mine! : Derpy: I told Cranky I could get 'em printed for cheap, but that meant hiring somepony with no experience using a printing press. : press exploding : squirt : Derpy: Oh, I wish there was a way I could go back in time and fix all this. : Dr. Hooves: slurping : Dr. Hooves: Going back in time is old thinking, my friend. I was working off a cutting-edge theory of making time come forward to you. : clunking : Dr. Hooves: My life's work, decades – centuries, really – of research and experimentation, and I nearly had it cracked! Turns out there's a magic spell for it. Who knew? : zap : zap : Dr. Hooves: But there are so many things that magic can't explain, where science and mathematics are the''real'' magic! : Derpy: Like these? They're pretty. : Dr. Hooves: Ah, yes, my flameless fireworks. I never could quite figure out how to get them to ignite. : Derpy: How did you learn to make all this stuff anyway? : Dr. Hooves: I've been studying science my whole life. Ever since a particularly traumatic experience as a foal, I've been looking for ways to make sense of the world around me. Science provides explanations of things we never thought possible! Now, why did we come here again? : Derpy: Yeah. Oh! Because I accidentally sent out invitations for Cranky and Matilda's wedding with today's date instead of tomorrow's! : Dr. Hooves: Great whickering stallions! I completely forgot! And I still need to get my suit tailored! : Dr. Hooves: Rarity? knocking Rarity! grumbling : playing in headphones : Dr. Hooves: DJ Pon-3 Please! You've got to help me! I lost track of time, unbelievably, and forgot that the wedding is this afternoon! drowned out by hip-hop Have you seen Rarity? She's got to alter the sleeves on my suit, and she's got to do it now! Oh, ha-ha, thank goodness. Lead on, my friend. : strike : Dr. Hooves: Er, why have you brought me here? Rarity would never set hoof in— : sparkling : Dr. Hooves: Great whickering stallions, they've got style! Gentlecolts! I'm facing certain calamity, and I couldn't help noticing your remarkable fashion sense. Could I have the name of your incredible tailor? : Jeff Letrotski: Oh, yeah, man. His name is me. : Dr. Hooves: "Me". What an unfortunate name. : Jeff Letrotski: No, man, like, I manufacture all of my own garments. We all do, man. : Dr. Hooves: Then you've got to help me! I need this suit tailored! It's an emergency! : Jeff Letrotski: laughs Sorry, man, we're just about to start the finals. : Dr. Hooves: What's this word you keep using – "man"? : Jeff Letrotski: I dunno, man, but guess what? Our fourth didn't show, so if you roll with us, we'll alter your suit for you. : noises : Dr. Hooves: I'm sorry, gentlecolts, but I will not bowl. The splits, the spares! There are simply too many variables! : Jeff Letrotski: Variables? What are you talking about, man? Just throw the ball straight! : Dr. Hooves: Hold on. Straight? : dinging : strike : Dr. Hooves: Very well. I'll try your "straight" technique. It just might be crazy enough to work. : Octavia Melody: Do we know what they're on about? : Apple Bloom: The way they're huddled up like that, I'd say it's either a friendship problem or a monster attack. : Octavia Melody: A monster attack?! Blast! I'm performing at the ceremony this afternoon, and I still haven't sorted out what to play. How am I meant to practice with a monster invading Ponyville? : Sweetie Belle: Maybe it's just a friendship problem, and it'll all be cleared up in half an hour or so. : Octavia Melody: groan I hope so. : Matilda: Where's Pinkie Pie?! I need my wedding planner! : growling : zap : Matilda: Oh, no! On my wedding day?! Somepony's gotta help me! You! : Amethyst Star: Me? : Matilda: I need to move an entire wedding from tomorrow to today! : Amethyst Star: But nopony's asked me to organize anything since Twilight came to town. : Matilda: So you'll do it? : Amethyst Star: I used to be the best organizer in all of Ponyville. You bet I'll— : growling : Rainbow Dash: Whoa! : crash : Matilda: Come on! We better get to the salon before that monster flattens it! : roaring : growling : Derpy: What am I gonna do? gasp Matilda! I feel so bad about the invitations! Is there anything I can do— : Matilda: FLOWERS! : Lily Valley: You want Matilda's arrangements... today?! : thud : Daisy: This is awful! : Rose: The horror, the horror! : Derpy: So there's no way you can do it? : Lily Valley: We don't even have Matilda's flowers in yet, much less arranged! gasps This is a disaster! : Derpy: Okay. Thanks anyway. : growling : Lily Valley: gasps Look, girls! A broken stem on one of the zinnias! : Daisy: Whaaat?! : thud : Rose: Oh, the horror, the horror! : Sweetie Drops: I have to admit, when Matilda said we needed this place ready by today, I was a little nervous. : Lyra Heartstrings: With you by my side, I knew we'd get it done in time. : Sweetie Drops: There is nothing like a best friend, is there? : Lyra Heartstrings: Anything's possible when you know somepony as well as we know each other! : bugbear roaring : Sweetie Drops: What was that? : Lyra Heartstrings: There's some monster attacking Ponyville or something. : Sweetie Drops: What is it this time? A creature from the Everfree Forest? : Lyra Heartstrings: Uh, I think it's some sort of bugbear. giggles : Sweetie Drops: Did you say bugbear? It found me! : Lyra Heartstrings: What are you talking about, Bon Bon? : Sweetie Drops: My name isn't Bon Bon. It's "Special Agent Sweetie Drops". I work for a super-secret anti-monster agency in Canterlot, or at least I did until the bugbear went missing from Tartarus a few years back. : Lyra Heartstrings: What are you talking about? : Sweetie Drops: When it escaped, we had to shutter the whole agency. Every last shred of evidence of the organization's existence was destroyed. Celestia demanded complete deniability. : Lyra Heartstrings: ...What? : Sweetie Drops: It was me who captured the bugbear. I had to go deep cover here in Ponyville and assume the name Bon Bon. I never thought it'd be able to track me, but now it has. : Lyra Heartstrings: Are you saying our whole friendship was based on a lie?! : Sweetie Drops: I'm sorry, Lyra! I couldn't tell you for your own protection! : Lyra Heartstrings: B-b-but the lunches! The-the long talks! The benches we sat on! up None of that was real?! : Sweetie Drops: It was all real. You're my very best friend. : roaring : opening : thud : Sweetie Drops: I've got to go find a crowd to blend into before I put you in danger! I'll see you at the wedding. : Lyra Heartstrings: Fine! But we're going to talk about this later! : Cranky Doodle Donkey: I need my ring today, no matter the cost! ...As long as it doesn't cost any extra. : Jeff Letrotski: Seven/ten split, man. Harshest of the harsh. But if you pick this up, we win the whole shebang! : Dr. Hooves: exhales : opens : Derpy: Doc! I've finally figured out how I can help! Your flameless fireworks look just like flowers! I'll use them for the wedding! : Dr. Hooves: Great whickering stallions! Wait! : clattering : Walter: grunt : Dr. Hooves: Wait! The flameless fireworks are extremely volatile! Without knowing what the trigger is, they could go off at any moment! My word, is that a bugbear? : growling : Matilda: Oh, there are so many things I'm forgetting! I hope Cranky remembers to tell the musicians! Oh! Oh! I'll never get my mane done in time! : Lotus Blossom: You must relax, my dear! We can handle anything! We once did a pony's hair during the ceremony! : Steven Magnet: Oh, it's true, it's true! They really are the best! Matilda, I've just got to say, I already feel like we're family. : Matilda: You do? : Steven Magnet: Of course! I'm Steven Magnet, Cranky's best beast! : Matilda: You're Steven Magnet? : Steven Magnet: Well, what'd you expect, a bugbear? I've known Cranky for''ev-er''! Surely he must have told you about the time he saved me from Flash Freeze Lake? : Matilda: ...You're Steven Magnet. : Steven Magnet: Oh, I know, I know! Typical Cranky, to leave out minor details, like the fact that I'm, y'know, a sea monster, right? laughs I just love that old burro! : Matilda: I'm sorry, Steven. I guess I assumed you were a pony. And I had no idea you had such adventures together. : Steven Magnet: Oh, honey, you don't know the half of it! But let me tell you something. In all that we've been through together, the only thing he ever cared about was finding you. : Matilda: Really? : Steven Magnet: Well, that and a baldness cure. laughs : Matilda: He is the sweetest thing, isn't he? All the stress I've put myself through. All the stress I've put him''through. The only thing that matters is that we're together. The wedding isn't the important thing – the''marriage is. : Steven Magnet: laughing Oh, goodness gracious. If you believe that, I have got a bridge to sell you! All these ponies traveling to Ponyville, putting on uncomfortable clothes, sitting through a long ceremony, you think any of them care about the marriage? laughing Honey, the wedding is everything. : Matilda: rattling : Octavia Melody: Mendelssohn's "Wedding March" Ugh, all these wedding songs are so... standard. I want Matilda and Cranky's wedding to be special. playing cello : overlaid with dubstep beats : Octavia Melody: Thanks, but I'm not sure that's appropriate for a wedding, is it? playing : cello : Octavia Melody: gasps That's more like it! : cello continues : cello intensifies : scratch : Octavia Melody: Stop! I'm going to be late for the wedding! : cello continues : growling : zap : cello continues : under : dink! : stops abruptly : Gummy: narrating What is life? Is it nothing more than the endless search for a cutie mark? And what is a cutie mark but a constant reminder that we're all only one bugbear attack away from oblivion? And what of the poor gator? Flank forever blank, destined to an existential swim down the river of life to... an unknowable destiny? licks : of thuds : Octavia Melody: Something like that might work. : Princess Celestia: hushed What do you mean you left it on the counter?! : Princess Luna: hushed I thought you were bringing it! : Princess Celestia: hushed groans Well, this is just wonderful! : beat : Princess Luna: hushed I'' handled the gift for Cadance and Shining Armor! You were supposed to do this one, ''remember? : Princess Celestia: hushed Well, we can't just come to this wedding empty-hoofed! : Shining Armor: sobbing : Princess Cadance: sighs It's alright. He always cries at weddings. : Shining Armor: bawling : Princess Cadance: ...Usually it's not until the wedding starts. : Derpy: These flameless fireworks look even better than flowers! giggles : Sweetie Drops: Attention, everypony! Our friends have done it! They've defeated the bugbear! : cheering : Sweetie Drops: Lyra Hey. : Lyra Heartstrings: Hello. : Sweetie Drops: So, uh, you didn't happen to mention our earlier conversation about my through gritted teeth secret identity normal to anypony, did you? : Lyra Heartstrings: No. I did not. And you're not the only one with a secret, y'know. You know those expensive imported oats you were saving for a special occasion? I cooked them up and ate them! All of them! laughs It's sort of thrilling to reveal your deepest, darkest secrets! : Sweetie Drops: laughs That's what best friends are for. : Princess Celestia: hushed Next time, you can just bring your own gift, and I'll bring mine. : Princess Luna: hushed Fine. : creaks : Dr. Hooves: There you are! My suit has vanished and this was the only thing left in my closet! How do I look? : Derpy: Like a million bits! : Dr. Hooves: Great whickering stallions, look at the time! We'd better get inside. Allons-y! : Cranky Doodle Donkey: I can't believe I lost my hair! I look ridiculous. The love of my life deserves better than this! : Steven Magnet: Have no fear, Cranky, my dear. It's Steven Magnet's mustache to the rescue! : shing : fsst : Cranky Doodle Donkey: Aw, thanks, buddy. : Steven Magnet: Oh, no problem. Now you get in there and marry that donkey! : Mayor Mare: Well, is everypony here? : slams, lock clicks : Derpy: All set, Mayor! : Mayor Mare: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in mare-trimony. As I look around this room, I can only imagine how uncomfortable Cranky must be. : laughing : Cranky Doodle Donkey: grumbles : Mayor Mare: But I also see so many ponies from all trots of life, brought together by love. Cranky searched all across this great land of ours to find Matilda, and no matter what obstacles kept them apart, love would finally bring them together, just as it has brought all of us together now. It's remarkable to me how a story like Cranky's search for Matilda could fill this room with such a unique collection of ponies! It makes you realize that everypony is the star of their own story. And it's not just the main characters in our stories that make life so rich! It's everypony – those who play big parts and those who play small. If it weren't for everypony in this room and many more who couldn't be here today, Cranky and Matilda's lives wouldn't be as full and vibrant as they are. : Steven Magnet: crying : Bulk Biceps: squeaks : Mayor Mare: And so, in front of all these loved ones... Cranky, do you take this donkey to be your lawfully wedded wife? : Cranky Doodle Donkey: You bet I do! : Mayor Mare: And do you, Matilda, take this donkey to be your lawfully wedded husband? : Matilda: up I do! : Mayor Mare: Then I'm proud to say, I now pronounce you jack and jenny! : Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda: kissing : cheering : fireworks exploding : Dr. Hooves: laughs Of course! They need love to ignite! How could I have missed it?! : Twilight Sparkle: You know something, girls? We are so lucky to live in this town. I love you all! : Rainbow Dash: Ow! That's where the bugbear bit me! : Twilight Sparkle: Sorry! : credits en:Transcripts/Slice of Life Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон